1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to both a coffee table and a workout bench, typically used for the exercises with dumbbells, and barbells, however, many diverse exercises can be used with most workout benches, and this invention also.
2. Description of Prior Art
Consumers, who exercise in their homes, typically have a workout bench. And of course coffee tables are commonplace. Prior to this invention, one would have to purchase a workout bench and a coffee table for two distinct functions; 1) working out, and 2) basic table uses, respectively. When not in use the workout bench, also known as a weight bench, would sit unused and take up space.
There are numerous prior art workout devices, and tables. However none embody the great benefit of space saving, aesthetic aura, and practicality of the present invention.
Innovations for workout benches and coffee tables have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,192 to Bratcher discloses a collapsible table, which can be set at different angles from the horizontal. This table is designed for massage. This table lacks the vertical arms necessary to hold a horizontal barbell for bench pressing and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,306,220 to Kearney is a frame, which holds weights and barbells for various exercises, and can not be used as a coffee table. U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,345 to Mitchell is an exercise apparatus, which is attached to a ceiling, and therefore does not function either as a weight bench or coffee table. U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,616 to Wolff disclose a typical workout bench, which has an adjustable incline for use as an inclined workout bench, which allows one to perform exercises at various angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,762 to Kaye, (the same inventor and applicant as in the present invention) functions in an entirely different manner. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,762, the weight bench or workout bench has two opposing sides that fold down (112), one of which must be folded down to be used as workout bench. U.S. Pat. No., 5,611,762 has legs instead of a base. In the applicant""s present invention, two opposing sides fold onto a resting portion, which eliminates the need to leave one side hanging down, and also reduces the size of the two opposing sides by xc2xd. The applicant""s present invention has a base instead of legs. The base can hold more weight, and the exercise dumbbells and accessories can be stored in the base by the use of the doors of the base. A leg weight apparatus can be added to the applicant""s present invention. The applicants present invention has an incline means as well, so the user can perform inclined exercises.
Numerous innovations for either workout benches or coffee tables have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
In according with the present invention, the workout bench coffee table consists of a tri-fold resting portion, a base, and an incline means. The tri-fold resting portion is comprised of three panels, two outside panels hingedly connected to the center panel. Said outside panels each having a width essentially equal to xc2xd the width of the center panel. Each of said outside panel can fold onto the center panel, to expose a padding which the user can lay on for exercising, while placing their feet on the ground and laying on their back.
The tri-fold resting portion is supported by a base. The tri-fold resting portion can be raised by an incline means to allow the user for inclined exercises. Two vertical weight bearing means can be disposed on the sides of said base, to hold a barbell in a horizontal position so the user can perform the exercise known as, xe2x80x9cbench pressingxe2x80x9d.
When not being used for exercising the tri-fold resting portion is xe2x80x9cunfoldedxe2x80x9d, exposing the wood side on the top, to be used as a table. The barbell, vertical weight bearing means, and accessories (dumbbells, weight-lifting belt, gloves) can be stored in the base by opening a base door and placing them inside the base.
Broadly considered, the invention comprises a combination workout bench-coffee table capable of allowing essentially one item to serve many different functions, including but not limited to exercising, and use as a coffee table. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide both a workout bench and coffee table.
More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a household workout bench-coffee table capable of practical and quick conversion from one to the other. In keeping with these objects, and with others which will become apparent hereinafter, one feature of the present invention resides, briefly stated, in that the workout bench-coffee table is capable of use a strength training device which does not take up any extra space other than that of a coffee table.
When the workout bench-coffee table is designed in accordance with the present invention, it can provide the consumer with an economical and effective way to own both a coffee table and workout bench without extra space or cost.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the workout bench-coffee table allows the user to perform traditional bench pressing, and dumbbell exercises, such as those known as xe2x80x9cflysxe2x80x9d.
Another feature of the present invention is that the user can perform inclined bench presses by adjusting the resting portion.
Yet another feature of the present invention is that by adding leg exercise framing one can perform leg exercises.
Still another feature of the present invention is that the weight bearing means and accessories are easily removed and stored under the resting portion.
Still another feature of the present invention is that the weight bearing means can be adjusted in height whereby the height of the barbell, which the weight bearing means is holding, can be used for different people with different arm lengths.
Still another feature of the present invention is that the workout bench-coffee table can be fabricated from a material selected from a group consisting of plastic, plastic composites, fiberglass, Plexiglas, stainless steel, epoxy, carbon-graphite, glass, tempered glass, Lucite, wood, stone, metal, metal alloys and rubber composites.
The novel features which are considered characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.
100xe2x80x94convertible workout bench-coffee table 100
110xe2x80x94tri-fold resting portion 110
112xe2x80x94tri-fold resting portion center panel 112
114xe2x80x94tri-fold resting portion outside panel 114
116xe2x80x94tri-fold resting portion outside panel top face 116
118xe2x80x94tri-fold resting portion outside panel bottom face 118
120xe2x80x94means for hingedly connecting the tri-fold resting portion outside panels to the tri-fold resting portion center panel
122xe2x80x94base 122
124xe2x80x94incline means 124
126xe2x80x94base door 126
128xe2x80x94adjustable weight bearing means 128
130xe2x80x94leg weight apparatus 130
132xe2x80x94incline locking means 132
134xe2x80x94padding 134
136xe2x80x94angle braces 136